


Ride to room 307

by Redpepperflake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Elevator, F/F, Neighbour Alternate Universe, Trapped In Elevator, neighbour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpepperflake/pseuds/Redpepperflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had just had a very long day and just wants to go home. Laura just did some groceries. How much fun it is to meet your sociopathic neighbour and end up getting stuck in an elevator... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ever on Archive of our own... I kind of have made a plan of what I want but I'm not good at keeping up with stories, so we'll see, huh? Also, I'm Dutch, so if you find any English mistakes don't hesitate to tell me:)

‘’Are you sure you wouldn’t like to come in?’’ She offered, looking at her (very much) taller friend, Danny. ‘’No, that’s alright. I’ve got work, remember?’’ Laura nodded, pressing her lips together in understanding. ‘’Unless… you need help with carrying everything up to your room?’’ The tall redhead asked in response, referring to the full grocery bags safely tucked under Laura’s arms. The two girls had had a full day of grocery shopping, after Laura had insisted on showing Danny all kind of healthy stuff, and in what shops they were the cheapest to get. Danny may even have learned something about couponing. Of course Laura had dragged Danny to the other side of town, about half an hour by car, just to show her her absolute favorite shop which was full of pescetarian healthy products. Danny didn’t really mind. Her whole schedule had been cleared for the day, except for her usual job at the local subway. ‘’No, that’s okay. I’ve got this.’’ ‘’Are you sure? I could always-‘’ ‘’No, that’s okay, really Danny. Go, I’m sure they need you at the shop right now.’’ Danny let out a sigh in defeat. ‘’Alright then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Hollis?’’ ‘’Absolutely!’’ With that, Danny walked off, and she turned around after a few seconds to wave at Laura, only to see the tiny girl smiling and waving at her, as she had expected. 

Laura entered the tall building and put her bags down on the floor, careful not to drop anything, so she could check for any possible mail. Of course she found a few advertisements, but when she turned the package of paper around to check the back, she noticed a mysterious envelope, covered in about seven different stamps. ‘’What the…’’ She checked, and then double-checked to see whether the letter had been delivered to the wrong address. It hadn’t. In fact, it was kind of hard not to see all the different addresses that had been written on the back. Longsley Lane… Dubicon Lane… Foncle Street… All her previous addresses. There was also a return address, but Laura guessed over time it had faded and had become very unclear to read. Her phone rang, playing Doctor Who’s theme song. ‘’Could you send me that draft you made?’’ ‘’Good evening to you too, Laf.’’ She responded, surprised but amused by Lafontaines infamous way of interrupting. ‘’Hello Laura… Sunshine… Little miss universe… Would you please-‘’ ‘’Sure thing, I’ll send it right when I get home, which should be in about a minute. I’m downstairs.’’ Laura explained. ‘’No need to hurry, just thought I’d ask you before 9 o'clock. You know… I wouldn’t want to wake you…’’ ‘’Hey! Are you making fun of my bedtime again?’’ ‘’No, of course not! How could you say that?’’ Their voice basically dripped with sarcasm. ‘’Haha.. very funny Laf.’’ ‘’You know you like my sense of humour!’’ There fell a short silence, in which Laura could vagually be heard giggling, before Lafontaine decided to end their call. ‘’Alright, I’ll check to see if I’ve gotten it later. Don’t try to hurt yourself.’’ With that Lafontaine hung up the phone, leaving Laura with her mouth hanging open, faking shock, if only for herself. She gathered her stuff together, if a little clumsily, and made her way towards the elevator, where she she pushed the button and patiently waited for her ride to room 307. The doors opened, and she waited to let the old man and who she assumed was his granddaughter walk out, before she got in. She searched for the button to floor 14, and found it all the way on the top which, due to holding two bags full of groceries, she couldn’t reach, and being small didn’t help either. She tried anyway, and failed. Obviously. ‘’Need any help?’’ Laura turned her head, only to find one of the most breathtaking girls she had ever seen. That, and she smelled like sweat. ‘’Yeah, I can’t reach, ehm, 14.’’ Mysterious wonder woman pushed the button. ‘’14, huh? Top of the building?’’ ‘’Yeah… I eh…’’ ‘’You must be Laura Hollis, then?’’ Laura scrunched her brows in confusion and utter shock. ‘’Yeah, how… Who are you?’’ ‘’Carmilla. Karnstein. We’re neighbours.’’ ‘’We are?’’ Laura asked, a little unconvinced. She had never seen her before, and she would never forget seeing a figure like Carmilla. She didn’t know many people who were dressed in only black. ‘’Yeah. You couldn’t know. I just got back from a week at my mom’s and you must have moved in like, what, four days ago?’’ ‘’Five.’’ Laura corrected. Carmilla nodded, and after a moment she piped in. ‘’Why are we not moving?’’ The doors were still open, and neither of the girls had noticed, too caught up in their conversation. ‘’I don’t know, maybe try pushing the button again?’’ This time, the doors closed, slowly and shakily, and the girls felt the elevator start moving, which almost caused Laura to fall over and drop her stuff. She didn’t, luckily. ‘’Isn’t that a little much for a girl like you?’’ ‘’A girl like me? What do you mean?’’ Carmilla raised her shoulders. ‘’I don’t know… those bags are almost half your size.’’ Which was accurate. ‘’Well, maybe you should help me then? Instead of standing over there.’’ Carmilla snorted. ‘’I’ve already done a good deed today. I can’t overwork myself.’’ Laura rolled her eyes at that comment. ‘’Sure.’’ For a moment, the only noises heard were those of the elevator and the girls breathing. ‘’So…’’ Laura tried, wanting to at least be kind of friends with Carmilla, even if the girl seemed to be quite ignorant. ‘’How was your mother’s?’’ ‘’Awful.’’ Nothing. No explanation, no ‘continuation’, just a short ‘’awful’’ which counted a total of two syllables and five letters. ‘’That’s… unfortunate. Why?’’ ‘’Because.’’ ‘’Because why?’’ ‘’Do you always ask so many questions, cupcake?’’ Carmilla asked annoyed. Clearly the darker haired girl had had a rough day, and apparently Laura wasn’t really doing a good job at trying to make friends. Laura pressed her lips together. It would be better if the rest of the ride upstairs remained silent. However, after a few seconds of silence the elevator violently shuddered to a stop. Stuck. ‘’Great. We’re stuck.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really... just a bunch of stuff that happens in the elevator. Jup. That's it, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make my writing as good as possible and as understandable as possible, with pretty words and nice sentences and stuff... I don't feel like this chapter is anything remotely like that, but I have read it so many times over and I don't know what to change, so if you have any ideas? Be my guest to tell me.
> 
> Also... I lost my plan which I had written down on a piece of papier that probably ended up in the trash can. I made a new one, but this one doesn't seem half as fun as the first one, but I cant remember it clearlyxo

‘’This is just… great!’’ Laura said, talking to no one in particular. She had dropped her bags on the floor when the elevator had stopped moving, and now she was busy trying to pry open the doors. When that didn’t work, she started banging on them, hoping someone would hear. ‘’Hello? Anyone?’’ She let out a deep sigh when she didn’t get any answer, and decided to leave it for a while. Someone would start to notice them missing. Eventually. ‘’This sucks…’’ Laura bumped her head against the door. Of course this had to happen to her. This day had been nothing but amazing so far: she had spent some time with Danny while the sun was shining beautifully outside, she didn’t have any homework or assignments due for the following week, her dad hadn’t called her all day long –because, as much as she loved him, him calling everyday could get kind of annoying-, and she was wearing her favorite sweater, which smelled delicious due to the new fabric-softener she had bought. Of course there had to be something to make her day just a little less than perfect, because nothing in her life could ever be perfect. Right? ‘’Have you checked whether the phone works yet?’’ Laura asked, and turned around, only to find Carmilla sitting against the wall, legs pulled up, arms wrapped around them, and her head buried in her arms. ‘’Oh my God, Carmilla, are you okay?’’ Laura rushed to Carmilla’s crouched figure, but made sure to keep her distance. Having a panic attack could be really overwhelming, and more often than not it would only make people panic more when there was this person standing right next to them. ‘’I’m not… I need air… I want out!’’ ‘’I know, I know, try to calm down, people will notice we’re missing sooner or later. Try to breath, try to match my breathing.’’ If she didn’t know any better, Laura was having a panic attack herself trying to calm Carmilla down. ‘’Try to breath in through your nose and out through your mouth.’’ After a few moments Carmilla was finally starting to calm down, and she tried to get up, emberassed for what just happened. ‘’Stay seated! You need to-‘’ ‘’Stay seated? Isn’t that a little formal?’’ Her voice sounded hoarse from hyperventilating. ‘’Yes… well… I like that phrase and you’re practically a stranger to me.’’ Carmilla tried to get up again, but Laura gently pushed her down. She immediately regretted her actions, but luckily Carmilla didn’t seem to mind being touched. ‘’I’ll sit with you.’’ Having someone tower above you must be intimidating. Laura made sure to keep some space between them, and neither of them said a word.

‘’Are you okay now?’’ ‘’Hmm.’’ Laura had been staring off into space, when she heard a beeping noise, and when she looked to her left where Carmilla sat, she noticed Carmilla was playing some kind of game on her phone. ‘’What game are you playing?’’ ‘’I don’t know.’’ Laura pressed her lips together before responding. ‘’Sounds like a fun game.’’ All she got was a stare from Carmilla, who didn’t seem all too pleased about being stuck with a stranger. This tension was sickening. Laura began to feel this kind of weight forming in her belly, she began to feel nauseous and she swore if her heart would beat any faster it’d beat out of her chest. Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’Are-you-mad-at-me?’’ Carmilla looked up confused. ‘’Hm?’’ ‘’Are you mad at me? I know I shouldn’t have pushed you like that, and I’m so sorry about that, but I just wanted to help you, and-’’ ‘’Calm down sweetheart. I’m not mad.’’ Laura took a deep breath in relief. ‘’You’re not?’’ ‘’No, it wasn’t your fault anyway. Stop worrying so much.’’ ‘’Yeah… sorry.’’ ‘’That’s alright.’’ Laura smiled, glad her new neighbour didn’t turn out hating her already. No one said anything, both of them glad the tension was partially gone. ‘’Would you like half of my chocolate?’’ ‘’What?’’ ‘’A chocolate. I just did some groceries and I bought my favorite. They are filled with peanut butter.’’ Laura crawled over to the bag she had abandoned on the other side of the elevator, and took out some of her stuff. ‘’Eugh, what is this?’’ Laura took out her hand, all sticky and wet. ‘’I guess your eggs broke.’’ Carmilla said, going back to her game. ‘’No they can’t be broken! They were seven dollars a dozen!’’ ‘’Well then who in their right mind would pay so much money for some eggs?’’ ‘’They are very very biological!’’ ‘’Why buy biological crap when the only difference is chickens being able to move their legs?’’ Laura started looking for her shoulder bag, trying to find a napkin to wipe off her hands. ‘’Because for one, it tastes better, and two, every space to move counts. Did you know that most chicken don’t even get to move an inch? They get crushed because-’’ ‘’Yeah yeah, I know the story. I get it, you love animals.’’ Laura took out the box of eggs and opened them. ‘’Shit, they all broke.‘’ No need to swear sunshine.’’ Laura let out an aggravated sigh. ‘’Now what will I have for dinner tonight? I was planning on making quiche.’’ ‘’Quiche?’’ This time Laura looked up, surprised at Carmilla actually showing any interest. Food must have that kind of effect on people, or at least her. ‘’Yeah, it’s this pie with greens and eggs. It’s really good.’’ ‘’I know what it is.’’ Laura nodded, waiting for Carmilla to continue talking. ‘’How about I give you some eggs, and in return I get a piece of that quiche?’’ Hands were shaken immediately. ‘’Deal.’’ Both girls sat back down in their spot. ‘’Would you still like that chocolate bar?’’ ‘’Keep it. I feel like you need it more than I do, sugarteeth.’’ ‘’Do you want to play a game?’’ Laura asked, maybe a bit too chipper for Carmilla’s liking. ‘’I already am.’’ She answered, referring to the mysterious game Carmilla was playing on her phone. ‘’I don’t mean like that, that’s… seriously, what game is that?’’ ‘’You’ve never seen it before?’’ ‘’No, I don’t have a phone like that.’’ Carmilla sighed. Couldn’t this girl keep quiet for more than two seconds? ‘’Alright, well this game is a very hard game, and very frustrating.’’ ‘’It doesn’t look that hard, it’s just-‘’ ‘’Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.’’ 

Laura stood up to try to call someone with the phone in the elevator, but unfortunately she didn’t get any response, so she sat back down without a word. ‘’My mom was bugging me.’’ Carmilla spoke, after sitting in silence for a few minutes. In the meantime, Laura had already finished eating a whole chocolate bar. ‘’What?’’ She looked up confused. ‘’I told you, I just came back from my mom’s. She was bugging me again, and then when I went home today my train was delayed, which is why I missed the other train, which is why I am in an awful mood. I just want to go home and sleep, so…’’ She trailed off, and started fidgeting with the fabric of her shirt. ‘’I’m sorry if I’m acting like kind of a bitch. It’s nothing personal.’’ Laura smiled at that. The relief of knowing her (very pretty) neighbor still didn’t hate her after spending half an hour together, trapped in a space as big as a broom closet, washed over her again. ‘’Thank you, Carmilla.’’ Carmilla shrugged. ‘’Nothing to thank me for. Have you tried the phone already?’’ ‘’Yeah, no one is answering.’’ ‘’Just what I thought.’’ Carmilla grumbled. ‘’But don’t worry! People will start to notice we’re missing after a while, and we will be out of here in no time.’’ 

‘’Do you still not want to play a game?’’ Laura asked shyly, after another few minutes of silence, except for the usual beeping of the game on Carmilla’s phone. ‘’Fine, let’s get this over with. What game did you have in mind?’’ She asked, sitting up a bit to shove her phone in her back pocket. ‘’Really?’’ ‘’Yeah, now spill. What game would little miss sunshine like to play?’’ Laura’s whole face lit up in excitement, and this giant grin appeared on her face. ‘’Well, this should be fun… Is there any way I can still get out of this?’’


End file.
